After All These Years
by Anna10327
Summary: As May's Sweet 16 approaches, Misty & Brock play matchmaker for her and Ash, but they get together themselves... Rated T just in case. Mostly AdvanceShipping, but some GymShipping too.
1. May's Confession

**Sorry if May is OOC, I've never seen the Hoenn series. I have heard a lot about it on the Internet, and I actually have a good idea on who May is. But tell me if I do something wrong, I'm happy to accept advice. Also, when the storyline starts and flashback ends, May is almost 16, Ash is 16, Misty is 16, and Brock is 21.**

* * *

May met Ash when she was 10 years old. She fell in love with him at first sight, despite that his Pikachu electrocuted her bike. She wanted to help him become a Pokémon trainer, dreaming that one day they'd be more than friends...

But it wasn't easy. May thought she was going to be all alone with Ash until his friend from Kanto, Brock, came. She did like Brock, but it took a long time to get used to the fact her and Ash wouldn't be alone. Plus May wasn't even sure if Ash had feelings for her. His other friend from Kanto, Misty, seemed pretty close to him. She didn't know Ash had never dated a girl, though. Also it's not exactly too easy to admit you're in love with your best friend. Ash would probably have freaked out, thought May was nuts, and never talked to her again. But there was also a chance he'd feel the same way. After all, May's Bulbasaur fell in love with Ash's Bulbasaur, and that type of thing only happens when the trainers do. All those times she wanted to tell him, she never got to. She either got interrupted, got too nervous, or lost all hope.

* * *

Ash Ketchum had gone through Kanto, Johto, and then went to Hoenn. He met May and never thought he'd ever met a girl better than her. But Ash isn't the type to be all lovey-dovey, and he tended not tell anyone about it, so he just played cool. No one suspected a thing, except for that time where Oscar and Andi called the two a couple. And when James from Team Rocket called May his 'girl'. Ash liked everything about May. Her friendliness, intelligence, soft heart, beautiful looks, everything about her. He wondered what could make her even better. Eventually he realized nothing could. When Ash went through Sinnoh and Unova, he missed her and wish she could stay the whole time with him. But he could always look at his half of the ribbon they split in half, since they both earned it. It brought him good luck, happiness, and motivation. Ash never parted with the ribbon, and his friends in Unova had no clue why. Sometimes Ash actually wished he could ditch them and visit May, Misty, and Brock. Especially May.

* * *

After Ash lost the Unova Pokémon tournament, he decided to go to Hoenn. Ash knew his way to Petalsburg City, May's hometown. He found the gym she now ran with her little brother, Max.  
"Finally, after all these years," he said to himself before entering May's gym.  
His hands started shaking, but he opened the door despite his anxiety.  
A familiar voice called out, "Who's there?" It was May! She came to the door a couple minutes later, looking shocked.  
"Ash! Did you win the tournament?" she asked.  
"No, I didn't, but I came here to see you," Ash told her.  
"Aw, coming all the way to Hoenn just to see me! I would've done that for you, too. But I still run this place, Dad gave it to me."  
"Cool, you're a gym leader! But why can't you just give the gym to Max?" Ash questioned.  
"He's not even old enough to be a regular trainer! His birthday is almost here, luckily. I can teach him everything I know and this place will be his. Max said he'd like that." May explained.  
"So, want to go surprise Misty & Brock back in Kanto?" Ash asked.  
"Okay! I'd love to meet Misty, you've told me so much about her. Plus Brock will be glad to see us again."

So they traveled to Kanto by boat. When the two arrived in Cerulean City, May was amazed.  
"Wow, Misty must run a tight ship. She has an awesome gym!" May gaped at the building. Ash knocked on the front doors, and saw it open. Misty was the one who opened it. She gasped at the sight of Ash.  
"You're back from Unova?" Misty asked.  
"Yes, but I didn't win the tournament. Oh, Misty, this is May. May, this is Misty." Ash introduced them to each other. May & Misty hugged each other.  
"I'm so glad I get to meet you!" Misty told May.  
"Me too!" May squealed. Once Ash, Misty, & May went back inside, Brock came in.  
"Ash, May, tell us when you're coming next time!" Brock joked.  
"I decided to surprise you all, and I really wanted for May & Misty to meet." Ash said. The reason he wanted to introduce May to Misty is because if they became best friends and her & Ash dated, Misty would be glad for her. And they wanted to meet anyways, so why not?  
"So, your 16th birthday is approaching, May?" Misty asked.  
"Yes, it is. And my little brother's. We were born on the same day in different years." May said. "You guys are all invited to the party, by the way. It's going to be the best Sweet 16 ever! Imagine, it'll be so romantic and beautiful! There can be ladies choice dancing, and I could dance with-" she stopped herself before she could say Ash.  
"May, secret meeting. Come into the hall." Misty said. May knew what she wanted to know. "Who were you going to say?" she asked. Exactly what May thought.  
"Promise you won't tell anyone, okay? And you can give me a secret of yours to me in return." May asked, a little unsure she should do this. Misty nodded. "Okay, Misty, it's-" (she lowered her voice) "-Ash."  
"In return, here's my secret. My secret crush is Brock. I've loved him since I was 10, but I always thought I was crazy for it." Misty whispered.  
"It's okay, Mist. I've loved Ash since I was 10 also, and he was my best friend. That felt just as weird. You might as well join the club." May joked. Ash & Brock called them back, and ran back to them.  
"So you planning your party yet, May?" Brock asked.  
"Yep. I'll have it here. It'll be coed-" Brock cheered.  
"Anyways, we'll be able to do karaoke, and I'll even do something special for a certain person." May told him.  
"Sounds cute." Brock said.  
"Yep, it will be. I'm not telling you now who the certain someone is now, unless you keep it between us." May said.  
"I have to tell you guys something, too. Let May say what she needs to first, I can wait. It seems personal, so I'll go upstairs and play with the water Pokémon here." Ash told his friends. Neither May & Ash knew what was going on in each other's minds.

* * *

"So, tell me now, May. I never knew you had a crush!" Brock said, feeling like he was being let in on a conspiracy.  
"If you tell, I'll kill you and hide the body..." May told him with a murderous tone.  
"Okay, I won't, May! That's not the type of person I am!" Brock said, fear evident in his voice.  
"Okay.. It's Ash." A big moment of silence passed until Brock spoke again.  
"Wow. So, why are you telling me this?" Brock inquired.  
"I need a favor from you and Misty. At my Sweet 16, I said there'd be a ladies-choice dance. One of the reasons I did that is so I could get Ash to dance with me. I have another reason, but I prefer not to share this information. Don't even ask, Brock, you're not getting it out of me. Anyways, when I said we are doing karaoke, I decided my Sweet 16 would be the day I could tell Ash my feelings. In song. I don't know if I'd have the courage to do it." May explained.  
"Why don't you think you'd have the courage to do it? It sounds like the type of thing you'd be perfectly comfortable doing." Brock said.  
"Well, I don't like singing in front of others. Plus _Ash _will be in the crowd. For all we know, I could mess up. And when I get nervous, I throw up." May explained, like she was teaching a Kindergartener addition. He understood.  
"May, sing for us." Misty begged.  
"Do it, May, we think you'd be good at it." Brock added. May started blushing, but gave in.

_Cause I'm all about him, him, him  
And he's all about me, me, me  
And we don't give a dang, dang, dang about nobody_

"May, that was good! You have nothing to be afraid of." Misty encouraged her. Ash came in all of a sudden.  
"You guys done yet?" Ash questioned. May knew he wanted to talk to Misty & Brock now, so she left.

* * *

"Can you guys help me surprise May at her Sweet 16? I want to ask her out in the most romantic way possible." Ash said. Misty & Brock looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then Brock answered him. "Okay, we'll help. What's your plan?"


	2. Double Agents?

(Misty's POV)  
"Okay, Ash, what are you planning?" I asked him.  
"I'm planning I go up on the stage and confess my love for May. I'll ask her out afterwards." He explained.  
"That's good, but it could use a little more surprise." Brock said.  
"Good point, Brock." I stammered. I admit, I got a little intimidated around him while talking about love. Not the easiest subject talking about with your crush.  
"Do it when she's looking away from the stage. Grab her attention and do it. Say how you've loved her the very instant you two met, and how it's been killing you not to tell her. It is pretty romantic to do it on her Sweet 16, though." Brock pointed out.  
"Yeah, you would get pretty good ideas after 6 whole years of planning, too." Ash said.  
"I've been doing a little planning myself; it's similar to what you're doing…" I said. I facepalmed after I saw Ash & Brock stare at me. I was blushing; I almost revealed it was going to be for Brock.  
"Anyways, it'll be nerve-racking. Can I practice in front of you guys?" he asked. Me and Brock nodded.

* * *

So Ash practiced, and despite some stuttering, he did good. May came in afterwards.  
"Mist, Brock, I'm kind of nervous, but it's only because the party's in two days. I've invited Delia to the party, she's so excited for my surprise! I'm ready for this like it's what I was born to do." May said so excitedly she sounded kind of savage.  
"I see we've trained you well, May." Brock said.  
"Brock, are you sure we should stick to being double agents? It makes me feel guilty." I whispered.  
"It's fine, Misty. In a way, we're doing Ash & May a favor." he assured.  
"Oh, I didn't think of it that way. Thanks Brock, you're the nicest guy I've met." I whispered back, hoping to get something back from him.  
"Aw shucks, I get that a lot." Brock whispered back. "When you said you were planning something similar to what Ash was doing, who was it for?" I feared he'd ask that.  
I stopped whispering because I longer felt the need to and said, "Fine. I'm not saying any names, though. I met him when I was 7. We were at a party. I spilt punch on his tuxedo and he yelled at me for it. I told him he looked handsome anyway, but he thought I was creepy. We started fighting. Even though he was mean, I dreamt for years about the day I'd meet him again. I had a strange feeling the day I met him. Like we were destined to be together. I met him again a couple years later, and felt that chemistry all over again. Of course, the guy is falling in love with every girl he sees and doesn't take my hints of jealousy."  
Brock gasped. "Misty, that guy you're talking about, he sounds just like me. You're talking about me, aren't you?"  
"Do I really have to tell you?" I asked, raising my voice, so May was staring at me and Ash ran in to see what was happening.  
"Misty, admit it, you're talking about me!" he shouted back.  
"Why are you so obsessed about my personal life?" I snapped.  
"Misty, I love you. I always thought it was silly, falling in love with a girl 5 years younger than me. I was afraid I'd make my dad ashamed and be a bad influence on my siblings if I showed any signs of a crush on you. So I started pretending to fall in love with most girls I met to hide any feelings I had for you. But now, as a totally different person, I say damn it! I don't have to force myself to not love you, all because of a silly age gap. Misty Henderson, will you go out with me?" Brock asked.  
"Brock, I never knew. I will go out with you. I don't care what my sisters or what your family thinks, I'm not listening to any complaints they have." I said.

* * *

(May's POV)  
"Shit." I whispered to Ash.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I was planning to play matchmaker for them, but Brock already asked her out. Well, I'm still happy for her either way."  
"Wait, you_ knew_ Misty had a thing for Brock?" Ash looked surprised.  
"Yes, I did. She tells me everything." I reminded Ash.  
"Oh, I forgot you two are best friends." Ash said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"Ash, you know you're my best friend also, right? People can have more than one best friend, like you do." I assured.  
"It's not that, May, I'm talking about something else. I'll tell you later." I've never seen Ash so mad. He knows he's my best friend like Misty is, but what else could he be mad for?

* * *

2 days later... (Ash's POV)  
Today was the day. May's birthday/Sweet 16. I was nervous.  
"Okay, raise your hands into the air when the perfect time comes," I told Misty & Brock before the party.

* * *

**I used a document I already had and published this chapter through it. I can't wait until the glitch is fixed, though. I can already tell this will get annoying after a while. By the way, the song I used in the first chapter was All About Him by Auburn, so don't even ask.**


	3. The Party

(May's POV)  
"Um, Misty, I'm starting to feel nauseous." I said. **(A/N: I really felt a bit nauseous writing that. It was probably the thought of PokeShipping. When I think of it, I actually feel a little queasy. But I never throw up.)  
**"May, some part of you wants to make you fail. You're fine, and you are acting just like you are taking a test on a subject you've never learned. But you aren't, so you are fine." Misty assured.  
"Hello, May," a voice said. I turned around, and it was Delia Ketchum.  
"Delia! Hey!" I shrieked. I gave her a hug.  
"I can't wait until your plan happens! Oh, Ash would never see it coming..." Delia said.  
"Okay, May, your parents are here. Mrs. Ketchum, you go talk to May's parents." Brock told me and Delia when my parents arrived. So Delia went to meet my Mom & Dad, and I said hi to them.  
"Norman, Caroline, it's nice to finally meet you!" Delia shouted.  
"Hi, Mom and Dad! Where's Max?" I asked.  
"Oh, he doesn't want to come out of the car. He doesn't want anyone to see him in his tuxedo." Dad said. My parents had just now arrived since they drove to Cerulean from Celadon. (The party was at Misty's gym)  
"Well, he needs to show up to his own party..." I rolled my eyes. Max always hated dressing up more than I did. I was wearing a dress, but I had no problem with it. Max finally came in the gym.  
"Max, about time you showed up. I thought you'd never arrive." I said. He looked mad. Misty came with one of those microphones you attach to your ear.  
"Okay, May, just turn this baby on when I give you the signal."  
"Why does the signal have to be the middle finger, Misty?" I asked.  
"Not my idea. It was Brock's." she said. The party was starting in 10 minutes.  
"Okay, guys, you go talk before the party starts. I want you to see the surprise." I told Delia and my parents. Mom & Dad knew the plan, since Delia told them about it.

* * *

(Misty's POV)  
Once the party started, I couldn't keep in my excitement.  
"Today's the day, Brock! Finally they'll know!" I squealed.  
"Misty, don't say things like that out loud. I'm excited, too. You know, in a way, Ash & May are just like us." Brock said. He hesitated and continued, "It's about to start, so we can't mention it anymore until after it finally happens." I nodded.

* * *

(Brock's POV)  
After May & Max blew out the candles and opened their presents, I flipped May off. That was the signal that her idea could start now. She turned on the microphone and went on the stage that was added into the gym recently.  
"Everyone, thanks for coming to me and my little brother's birthday party. I especially thank Delia Ketchum, Ash Ketchum, Brock Harrison, and Misty Henderson for being my special guests. I will now sing a song dedicated to my good friend, Ash Ketchum." May said. She took a deep breath. The music played and she started singing.

_I can feel you coming from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So hold hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so  
So good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at helloDon't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a wordCause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowing up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard  
You already had my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at helloDon't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]_

_You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So_

_Hold hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so  
So good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello_

* * *

(May's POV)  
Everyone clapped when I finished. Ash ran up on the stage and hugged me.  
"May, that was good!" he exclaimed.  
"I know. I planned this whole thing with the help of Misty and Brock." I said.  
"May, I have something to tell you." Ash took a deep breath. "Since I met you that day in Hoenn when Pikachu was sick, I knew we'd become good friends. I never knew then that I would fall in love with a girl who was seemingly just like the ones I knew before and after. But you were different. You stood out to me. Back in Unova, I wanted to ditch my stupid friends I met there to maybe grab a lunch with you or something like that. I love all the good times we shared. My half of our ribbon always helped me at my worst of times. I've always felt your presence encouraging me at the times I knew I'd lose. When our Bulbasaur fell in love, that's when I knew that I loved you. I always had a picture of you I kept in Sinnoh & Unova that I never showed Brock, Dawn, Iris, or Cilan. No one knew how much I missed you. It's been killing me for 6 whole years to ask this, but May Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I gasped.  
"Of course, Ash! That's the question I've waited for 6 years to hear." I said.  
"Looks like it worked being double agents," I heard Brock whisper to Misty.  
"I saw it coming. I always thought Ash would be great for May. Ash, you better not break May's heart. I really trust you with her. I give you my full permission to date her, you'd make an awesome brother-in-law someday.' Max told Ash. Ash smiled.  
"So, are you guys planning anything soon?" Misty asked. We looked at each other for a moment. He knew what I was thinking, and I knew what he was thinking.  
"Yes, we are. Me & Ash think that for our first date... you and Brock come along!" I said. Misty & Brock's mouths dropped. They loved the idea, obviously.  
"Ash, since we're now an item, how about we make it more_ official_?" I asked. I got what I was secretly asking for. A second later, I felt Ash's lips connect to mine. It must've been contagious, because that's what Misty & Brock did afterwards.  
"Anyways, guys, how about we all do one last dance?" Max said. "Daisy, play Gangnam Style, please!" So Misty's sister put the song on and everything went awesome afterwards.

* * *

**I'm already planning a couple of sequels. You might see it come shortly after this new chapter does, since I hate waiting to publish new stories and chapters. **


End file.
